A Key And Angel
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: "Kamu itu apa?"kepercayaan akan sesuatu, namun gagal untuk percaya."Aku!"dan kau belajar untuk tetap bersamanya..."Aku hanya 'Seorang' gadis yang menawarkan diriku, untuk selalu menjagamu..."/Fem!Air/langsung baca aja...


Boboiboy belongs to(c)animonta studio.

warning:Fem!Air, Typo(s), AU, OOC, OC, etc

Genre: Family, Hurt, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, and Magic.

Rated:T

* * *

Happy Reading:)

API.P.O.V.

Hai~...namaku boboiboy api, umurku 16 tahun... Aku hidup sendiri dan tidak memiliki keluarga. Karna kata pamanku, yang menjagaku sebelum meninggal , ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku, ayah ku meninggal saat umurku 2 tahun karna tertabrak truk saat mengendarai mobil, dan aku tidak menpunyai kakak maupun adik. Pamanku pula meninggal saat umurku 10 tahun, untung paman telah menyiapkan semua ke butuhanku dari aku kecil makanya aku bisa bersekolah

Di sekolah aku mempunyai sahabat yaitu Taufan, Gempa, dan Hali...mereka kembar seiras, aku juga bingung kenapa mukaku sama seperti mereka... Ahahahahahah aku tau aku adalah anak terjahil yang ada di sekolah ke-dua setelah Taufan...sudah yaaaahh...perkenalanku sampai bertemu lagi~

API.P.O. END.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket jingga yang tak berlengan, topi jingga yang di pakai kearah depan tapi agak ke atas, yang kita tau pemuda itu bernama Api. Ia berjalan memasuki hutan, karna jarak hutan dan rumahnya hanya di batasi pintu kecil, untuk masuk ke hutan tubuh Api tidaklah gendut dan pintu itu cukup lebar jadi setiap ia pulang sekolah, Api lebih memilih pergi ke hutan itu dari pada masuk ke rumah yang sudah sepi karena tak ada satupun makhluk hidup di rumahnya.

Saat Api berjalan di hutan dan ingin pergi ke Danau kecil di hutan itu entah kenapa hutan ini lebih terang dari biasa, Api menghiraukan hal itu, ia terus berjalan sampai cahaya itu redup... Api mulai bersender di sebuah pohon rindang yang dekat Danau kecil.

"Huh!apa salahku?ayolah... Otak ini sudah pusing terus-merus memikirkan itu!"Api merasa dirinya tlah gila berbicara sendiri tapi sudah laah... Lagi pula kalau kalian tanya kenapa tidak kerumah temanya untuk bermain? jawabanya hanya satu, rumah mereka pada jauh.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."Api terlonjak kaget,mendengar suara seorang gadis di belakangnya, saat ia menoleh ia melihat seorang gadis memakai baju biru muda se-lutut, dangan rambut yang di urai... Tapi gadis itu tidak memakai alas kaki.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju samping Api dan duduk di sana... Api binggung dengan perilaku gadis itu walau Api terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis manis itu..

"Si..siapa kau?.."tanya Api gugup.

"Aku tak sangka, sampai hati kau melupakan diriku?aku Air!kau lupa?"tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi, gadis itu bernama Air, Api binggung nama gadis itu baginya terasa aneh... Padahal namanya sendiri juga aneh.

Gadis itu bersandar di bahu Api, tapi Api tak menolak, ia membiarkan gadis itu bersandar di bahunya. Matahari bersinar membuat gadis itu-Air- begitu cantik saat di terpa sinar matahari, yang samar-samar masuk dalam sela daun yang rindang.

"Api.."ucap gadis itu,Api terlonjak dan binggung gadis itu bisa tau namanya padahal ia belum memberi tahu namanya.

"Iya.."balas Api itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu..."balas Air. Tiba -tiba bayangan gadis itu meredub dan kabur Api yang melihat itu kaget bukan kepalang, dan gadis itu menghilang dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang manis di bibirnya...

* * *

DEG!

"AIR.."pekik Api yang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi.."balas berjalan pergi dari hutan untuk pergi ke rumahnya.

"itu bukan mimpi..."balas seseorang yang ada di balik pohon dan tersenyum ke pada Api.

~Angel~

Api tengah berjalan ke sekolahnya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, hanya 1 jam baru nyampe... Makanya ia berangkat pada pukul 4:30. Saat sampai di sekolah ia berjalan ke hutan yang berada di samping sekolahnya, dan berjalan dengan santai, menuju kursi kecil yang berada di hutan dan duduk di sana, perlahan tapi pasti ia mendengar suara orang bernyanyi tapi suaranya begitu merdu...seperti ini..

 _jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur_

 _ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta_

 _satu keyakinan hatiku ini_

 _akulah yang terbaik untuk mu..._

Api mendengar lagu itu begitu merdu, dan saat lagu itu tlah selesai Api terlonjak dan ingin menemukan siapa pelaku yang bernyanyi lagu semerdu itu tapi nihil tak kunjung di temukan..Api menyerah dan ingin segera menuju sekolah dan sebentar melirik jam tangannya..

"Hah!..sudah jam 6!.."Api kaget dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju sekolah..

Skip Time

~KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~

Bunyi bel masuk nyaring berbunyi di seluruh penjuru sekolah, dan semua murid masuk ke kelas dan juga Api...ia masih bingung dengan kejadian yang ia alami tadi..Api duduk di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan taufan..

"Eeeehh...Api tadi aku nyariin kamu lho...sama Gempa dan kak Hali.."seru Taufan kepada Api.

"..."karna kesal tidak ada respon Taufan mengguncang tubuh Api tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu kenapa sih..Api ,kok beda gitu?"

"Gak kenapa-napa kok Fan..."

"Jangan bohong.."

"Ak-"sebelum Api membuka mulutnya seorang murid datang dan berkata...

"Woooyyy ada bu Tina!.."seru murid seorang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya panik, dan tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya masuk dan dudu di meja guru.

"Murid-murid, kita akan mendapat murid baru..."seru bu Tina tiba-tiba, bahkan mereka belum sempat memberi salam . Semua murid di kelas itu berbincang-bincang memikirkan siapa murid baru itu?bahkan yang paling heboh Taufan sampe berdiri diatas kursi segala...dan Api hanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu...

"Ayo masuk!"Bu Tina mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk, dan terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan jaket biru muda, didominasikan oleh jepit rambul berlambang air yang diselipkan diatantara ponynya yang tergerai panjang dan tak kalah panjang dengan rambut gadis itu.

"Boboiboy Air..."ujar gadis itu datar sambil menunduk tak ingin menatap calon kawan-kawanya tersebut.

"A-Air?"tanya Api sampai dibuku tulisnya itu terdapat garis Horizontal panjang yang sangat tebal. Api yang melihat itu menganga, berpikir ulang _bukan dia, bukan dia, bukan dia, bukan dia_ , pekik Api didalam hati, entah Author susah ngitunginnya sudah berapa kali kalimat itu menggema di batin pemuda itu.

"Air, itu ada kursi kosong di dekat jendela!pergilah duduk disana!"perintah bu Tina, Air yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan berjalan ketempat yang ditunjukan Walikelasnya tersebut.

 _Terkutuklah kau Api_ batin pemuda itu miris saat ia melihat kursi kosong dekat jendela itu ada disebelah kirinya.

Saat Air sudah duduk disana, ia melihat tingkah Api yang canggung. Sumpah dalam hati pemuda itu ia harus berpikir ulang, Api hanya tersenyum kikuk saat Air nampak selalu memperhatikannya.

"Fan!ano...tadi kamu tanya apa?"ujar Api membalikan tubuhnya kesebelah kanannya dan ia melihat Taufan yang sedang mencorat-coret buku miliknya.

"Fan!itu buku Aku!"teriak Api sambil menarik bukunya dari tangan Taufan dengan paksa, dan Api melihat wajah Taufan yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

Api menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, mencoba membuka halaman buku tulisnya itu(?) sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Matanya membulat saat ada tulisan khas Taufan tertera manis dibuku miliknya itu.

PE-JE DONG!

 _Kampr*t_ batin Api sambil melempar bukunya kesembarang arah, ia langsung men Deathglare Taufan sambil membatin yang enggak-enggak.

"Kenapa?oh, ya Dabble 3 yah?'kan sama Gempa dan kak Hali!"ujar plus tanya Taufan dengan muka yang Api rasa pingin ditonjok.

"Apa sih?!emang aku jadian ama siapa?Amar Deep?ogah dah same cewek itu...cih!"ujar Api sambil mencibir orang yang tak bersalah.

Duk*

Sebuah buku tulis yang ia lihat yang ternyata itu miliknya mengenai kepalanya dengan kasar, saat ia lihat pelakunya, ternyata itu Amar Deep yang sedang dikelilingi Aura hitam yang dahsyat.

"Apa loe bawa-bawa nama gue?!"teriaknya murka.

"Mati aku..."-Api

"Alhamdulillah..."-Taufan.

Sia*lan... #$%^%# $%*&&*^$$...dan berbagai kata-kata kotor yang sedang disensor oleh Author.

"Api..."

"Hah?"

"Cuma ingin tanya... Kamu kalau sama orang suka kayak gitu?"

 _TBC OR DELETED_

* * *

A/N: Hai~Yaku bawa ff lama Yaku yang sedikit didekorasi(?) dan sebenarnya 3 atau 4 hari lagi niatnya mau dihapus!soalnya ini cuma senang-senang doang~#dirajamreaders"

soal ff Yaku yang itu...yang raja-raja itu...bukan apa-apa, maksudnya kalau waktu bisa dikejar...cuma...idenya mentok#mentok?breakdulumakankitkat#

yah...ini mungkin yang bisa Yaku sampaikan~silakan mereview bila berkenan...

*lagu itu dikutip dari Yovie and Nuno...


End file.
